In a typical networked environment, a plurality of different types of devices, such as computer work stations, printers, facsimile machines, and copiers, are coupled together. In this environment, each of the devices is permitted to interact with the other devices. However, at times it may be desirable to control the access to one or more of the devices.
One prior system for providing this type of control required a manual input of a user identification and an account identification at a particular device before the device could be used. Although this system added a level of control and protection, it did not always provide an adequate level of security. If an unauthorized individual obtained the appropriate user identification and the account identification, this individual could gain access to using a device, even if that particular operator was not normally permitted such access.